Green Walking In Crimson
by Evil Slash Piranha
Summary: After Training with Shane, then Cam, Hunter decides to take a shower then go to the Hotsprings to relax, unknown to him that someone may be joining him. Caution: Contains Slash [Complete]
1. Crimson Vs Red

**Green Walking in Crimson  
****Standard Disclaimer  
****Chapter One: Training: Crimson Vs Red  
****By**: Evil Slash Piranha

**A/N**: Hello Everyone! This is _my_ first fic: Gasp: I thought this would be very humorous to see…since something similar(not really) to this had happened to my twin brother (Crimson-Ranger) while we were at our dad's house. : Giggles: Chapter One and Two are slightly short since Chapter Three is going to be the "amusing" chapter. –tee hee (this chapter sucks sooo badly) **Please Review**

_It is a very nice day outside…I bet Blake and Tori are on the beach…but the other side of it…_ Hunter Bradley, the Crimson thunder Ranger thought to himself as he walked down the beach to meet Watanabe Sensei, the Wind Ninja Academy's head Sensei, for his training session for the day, wearing his Thunder Academy ninja training suit, but without his shoes, the thunder ninja he spots the small guinea pig ninja master, who smiles a guinea pig smile and motions Hunter to sit in front of him where he stood on a fallen tree stump. Hunter sat in front of the Ninja master in silence before speaking…

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Sensei, Beautiful Morning, Isn't it, Sensei?" he spoke to the furry-one silently, sensei nodded, "Ohayo Hunter, Beautiful morning means cool and nice evening to come when the sun sets…" The master replied, "Are we waiting for anyone else, Sensei?" Hunter asked the ninja master, "Shane and Cameron," sensei had replied, "Shane, Late as usual." He said. At that moment Shane, the Red Wind Ranger, skateboarder, appeared wearing his normal clothing, after a few moments he ripped off his clothes to reveal his ninja uniform (A/N: I want to know is…how do they keep the uniform under their clothes without anyone noticing?), bowing to his teacher, Shane flopped down next to Hunter facing the Ninja Master. After a few moments of speaking with one another Sensei orders the two to start to train with one another…

Getting to opposite sides of each other Hunter and Shane stared at one another before the Ninja Master signaled them to attack one another, as their body's hit each other's ninja uniforms there was a small "crack". Ignoring the sound the two started to throw punches and kicks at one another in silence…Appearing at the scene is Cameron Watanabe, Watanabe-Sensei's only son, the Green Samurai Ranger, sitting next to his father he silently spoke to him before looking to the spar between the Thunder and Air Ninjas, knowing that he will fight the winner of this spar…

In the Spar between Shane and Hunter, Shane is having problems keeping up with Hunter, causing Shane to reach out in attempts to grab Hunter's leg, but getting a bit too close to something else, not Hunter's leg, makes Hunter smack Shane's hand and Cam to snort and state to the fighting Ninjas, mostly to the air ninja, "Shane, stop trying to grope Hunter and fight!" causing Sensei to eye him, snickering, Cam looks back to the fight. Shane, turning a bit pink, but you can't really notice that, since he has dark skin, growled and began to attacked Hunter once again, who was chuckling a bit at Cam's comment. Blocking his attacks Hunter did a round-kick when caught Shane by surprise and to knock him over onto the sand, flipping up quickly Shane attacked hunter with a spinning-kick which, catching him off guard knocked him back a bit…

Watching the fight Cam tilting his head he watches Hunter rather than Shane, knowing that Hunter was most likely going to win the spar, but at the same time, looking to Shane, Shane could win…As he thought those words Shane was on the ground once again with Hunter pinning him down at the ground, snickering he fought back his comment on this, instead of saying it out loud he stop to himself, _Do they have any clue on how WRONG that looks?_, Sensei knowing that Cam was to comment looked over to his son and gave him a warning sign, causing the Samurai to smirk. Shane, being pinned by Hunter proceeded to kick Hunter in the stomach to knock him backwards, which would've worked, if Hunter hadn't of known that he would try it, ramming his knee into Shane's stomach, he let Shane go, who curled up on his side holding his stomach. Nodding the Furry master spoke, "That's enough, Great Job, both of you, but it seems that Hunter won this spar. Shane, you're dismissed…" Shane, getting up after a few moments glared at Hunter before bowing to the small master and ninja streaking off.

"Next, Hunter, You will be spar against Cameron, Cam please take to the other side of Hunter…" smirking Cameron stood up, in his own uniform took the opposite side of Hunter, who is smirking as well, bowing to each other they took their fighting stances and awaiting for the signal to start sparring with one another…

To Be Continued…

A/N: I know that Chapter One sucked and is short, so will Chapter two…but Chapter three hopefully will be decent and long. Please Review.


	2. Crimson Vs Green

**Green Walking in Crimson  
****Standard Disclaimer  
****Chapter Two: Training: Crimson Vs Green  
****By**: Evil Slash Piranha  
**A/N**: Hello Everyone! This is _my_ first fic: Gasp: I thought this would be very humorous to see…since something similar (not really) to this had happened to my twin brother (Crimson-Ranger) while we were at our dad's house. : Giggles: Chapter One and Two are slightly short since Chapter Three is going to be the "amusing" chapter. –tee hee (this chapter sucks sooo badly, I suck at writing fighting scenes) **Please Review**

* * *

"Next, Hunter, You will be spar against Cameron, Cam please take to the other side of Hunter…" smirking Cameron stood up, in his own uniform took the opposite side of Hunter, who is smirking as well, bowing to each other they took their fighting stances and awaiting for the signal to start sparring with one another…

Smirking Cameron looked at his opponent, Hunter Bradley, the Crimson thunder ranger, on sensei's command he began to attack Hunter with a few punches and kicks…Hunter easily blocked those attacks and swung his foot around to try and trip Cam, who jumped his leg and grabbed Hunter's arms, who retaliated by kicking Cam in the stomach, getting hit in the stomach knocked him back a few motions, but smirking he took out his bokken (Japanese wooden sword) and started to attack Hunter using the way of the samurai, slashing down Cam tried to catch Hunter off-guard, but did not expect Hunter to take out his own bokken and block the attack, "You're fighting dirty, Cam." Hunter remarked only to get a responds, "I like it dirty," then a laugh. That statement caught Hunter off guard, seeing an opening Cam attacked it, causing Hunter to fall to the ground slightly, smirking Cam walked over to end the spar, but got caught off guard when Hunter swung up his bokken hitting Cam on the wrist causing Cam to drop the bokken and fall backwards. Grabbing Cam's bokken, Hunter stood up and held them both at his throat, "You should never drop your guard, Cameron." Hunter said then dropped the bokken next to him and took a side with his bokken out, "Try again…"

The small guinea pig watched as Hunter instructed his son, _Hm…Odd; it seems that Hunter knows the way of the samurai…_ "Since when; were you the expert on the way of the Samurai?" Cam spat out at Hunter as he took the other side of him with his own bokken out in front of him; Hunter smirks and replies, "The Thunder Academy has a Samurai Program, and I took a few classes." Cam lowered his sword in shock as Hunter said those words, then looked to his father, "Is that true?" the small guinea pig then spoke, "That explains quite a bit…Keep on with the training…" sighing Cam looks back to Hunter putting up his sword, after a few seconds he attacked Hunter, their swords collided with a crack causing the small guinea pig to slightly jump at the sound, of all his years of training students, he still will not get used to that sound…

On the training "field" Cam and Hunter were pushing on each other swords until Hunter bent down before he did a swift under-kick to knock Cam off his balance, noticing Hunter bending down slightly he then flipped over Hunter's head and slashed toward his back, Hunter swung around quickly to block the attack, getting another Crack from the swords colliding. Smirking Cam spoke, "I hate to admit it, but, we're evenly matched." Hunter smirked back, "And I hate to agree with you," he then pushed on Cam's sword pushing him backwards a bit before repositioning his sword. After getting his balance, Cameron disappeared in a green streak. Seeing Cam disappear he whispered, "Fuck…where did he g—" at that moment Cam reappeared behind Hunter and the bokken connected with his spine with a Crack twitching Hunter fell to his left knee wincing, "Damnit, I should've known that would happen…" he then stood up, slowly and turned to look at Cam who was smirking, "Cheap Shot." Hunter hissed before attacking Cam, who only had a few seconds to react and block the attack, "Never turn down your guard, Hunter."

Smirking Hunter then did a swift under kick, knocking Cam off balance, he then "straddled" Cam with the bokken at his throat, at that moment sensei spoke, "Alright, enough…You both fought with excellent martial skills, I have to say that…Hunter once again has won. Congratulations Hunter…" standing up Hunter put the bokken at his side then bowed, "No, We're evenly matched, we both won." The small ninja smiled then nodded, "Well then, you both win, congratulations to both of you." Standing up Cam bows as well, "Thank you, Father." Sensei bowed back to his son and to the Crimson ranger, "You two are dismissed."

"I claim the shower," could be heard from Hunter before disappearing in a crimson light ninja streaking toward Ninja Ops. Sighing Cameron sat down on the tree stump next to his father, "What is wrong, Cameron?" looking to his father Cameron spoke, "It's just, all this time there was a Samurai program at the Thunder academy and we never knew…" His father touched his son's arm, "Ninja academies do not discuss what goes on in their academies…" Nodding Cam looked back to where Hunter was standing, "Could I transfer to the Thunder academy…after this all is over with?" Sighing the small Guinea pig spoke, "We will see. Now go for a shower and rest my son…" "Yes father…" Cam then stood up and disappeared in a green light and headed toward Ninja ops…

"I think it may be more than just Samurai Training my son wants…I think he wants…_Hunter_." The small ninja master spoke to himself before waiting for Tori and Blake to appear for their own training…

At Ninja Ops; Hunter appeared in front of the restroom and headed inside of it, wincing a bit at his back he peeled off his ninja uniform gi, then pants, looking to a mirror he notices a line of purple begin to align his back, smirking he then said, "Nice hit, Cam." Before moving to the shower and turning on the hot and cold faucets…

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry about the Author Note (if you didn't see it, then don't worry about it) Dancer1 and Nicki, just really pissed me and my twin brother off with their reviews…

Marah: Thank you, and yeah, that part cracked Jo up also. XP

**Dancer1** and **Nicki**: For your information, Sensei means Teacher/instructor in Japanese, and I said in my A/N that the chapter was not going to be very good, so…if you don't like it, tough.

**BlackNightWolf04**: Thanks, I really appreciate your review…tee-hee, yup, I used that a bit in the chapter, (The whole use it as an advantage to distract Hunter) It kind of worked, at the same time it didn't. Thank You!

**Dannie**: Thank you!


	3. Green Walking In Crimson

**Green Walking in Crimson  
****Standard Disclaimer  
****Chapter Three: **Green Walking In Crimson  
**By**: Evil Slash Piranha  
**A/N**: Hello Everyone! This is _my_ first fic: Gasp: I thought this would be very humorous to see…since something similar (not really) to this had happened to my twin brother (Crimson-Ranger) while we were at our dad's house. : Giggles: **Please Review. Do not Read if you do not like the idea of two males kissing or anything else at that matter.

* * *

**

At Ninja Ops; Hunter appeared in front of the restroom and headed inside of it, wincing a bit at his back he peeled off his ninja uniform gi, then pants, looking to a mirror he notices a line of purple begin to align his back, smirking he then said, "Nice hit, Cam." Before moving to the shower and turning on the hot and cold faucets…

Running a few fingers down his own spine he winces slightly before stepping into the shower Hunter sighs as the water hit his body washing away the sand that managed to get into his training gi, he didn't bother drawing the curtain and he didn't really need to or the want to do so. Stopping in front of the rest room Cam stood there for a few moments as he heard the shower going, reaching for the door knob, having to go to the restroom, he turned the knob and stepped into the shower, thinking that Hunter would have pulled the curtain close. Looking over to the shower, thinking the shower was closed, but at it not being closed Cameron gets a great view of Hunter's body, all of his body, stopping in his track Cam stared at Hunter's back where he could see a bruise beginning to form on his back from their sparring, smirking a bit he stared at the bruise before his eyes slowly slid down Hunter's back, shaking his head he forced himself to look away from Hunter's body, just to find himself looking at his body once more, this time Hunter's chest, after a few moments or so Hunter noticing, or feeling eyes on him turned his head to the side he tries to catch Cam's gaze, failing he starts ignoring his presence keeps washing his body with the soap he has on his crimson koosh-ball-thingeh. (You know those things you have to wash yourself with…eh…never mind) After a few moments as Hunter washed off the soap turned his head to Cam once more, this time catching Cam's gaze, he smirks, this causes Cam to start to flush and turn his head looking away.

Looking to Hunter once more, his face still flushed he notices Hunter signaling with his index finger to come closer, shaking his head Cam turned and tried to hurry out of the room, only to get his wrist caught by Hunter, as a reflex Cam swings his free hand around trying to smack Hunter on the face, but Hunter caught his other hand and began to pull Cam closer to him, causing Cam to flush brighter (or is it darker?) pink. Leaning forward Hunter's and Cam's lips touched, a few seconds later Cam's almond coloured eyes fluttered close, his arms relaxing in Hunter's grasp. Slowly pulling away Hunter let Cam out of his grasp, moving back under the water Hunter washed his hair.

Too shocked to move Cam left his eyes close and his arms where they were while being held by Hunter, hearing the faucet being turned off; Cam's eyes flew open as Hunter stepped out of the shower, "Are you going to stand there all day? Will you get me a towel?" Snapping out of his daze Cam nodded before rushing to out the door to the towel closet, he then returns with a green towel, holding it out to Hunter he looked away. Taking the towel the Crimson Ninja smirked, silently laughing at Cam's flustering, wrapping the towel around his waist, moving closer to Cam, who stepped backwards a bit and spoke apologetically, "Sorry Hunter…" Smirking Hunter moved his hand to under Cam's chin and pulled it upwards to where his crystal blue eyes met Cam's almond brown eyes and whispered, "Be glad I wasn't Shane." Then leaned forward and touched his lips with Cam's once more, "Join me, if you wish, at the hot springs." After those words Hunter walks past Cam, out the door and down the hallway toward the hot springs, just in a towel.

Getting out of his daze once more Cam shook his head before moving to the toilet, going to the restroom, he then took a shower himself before wrapping a towel around his waist and heading toward the hot springs, with a crimson towel around his own waist. At the springs Hunter was relaxing silently with his head resting back on the green towel, which he folded. Stepping into the spring, after taking off his own towel, Cam did the same with his crimson towel. Sensing the ripples of the water Hunter's eyes fluttered open to look over at Cam, who was still a bit flushed…

Turning his gaze over to Hunter, once again their eyes met, smirking Cam moved over next to Hunter and sat next to him in silence. Raising an eyebrow at the smirk, a smirk formed on his own lips, moving closer to Cam, he put an arm around Cam pulling the flustered Samurai closer to him, at their bodies touching the Samurai squeaked slightly causing the Ninja to chuckle. "Stop that Hunter." The Samurai said trying to push Hunter away from him, by pushing on his chest. But as soon as his hand hit Hunter's chest he stopped moving, at that moment Hunter leaned toward Cameron and spoke, "You're so adorable when you're all flustered up…" he then licked Cam's earlobe causing Cam to squeak once more, "Damnit Hunter…Why—" those almond eyes widened as Hunter pressed his lips against Cam's once more, _this is the third time he kissed me!...not that I mind…_ smirking into the kiss Cam moved his arms around the crimson ninja's neck pulling them closer together, smirking also in the kiss Hunter then wrapped his arms around Cam's waist pulling their middle and lower sections together, those almond eyes fluttered close as he felt Hunter against his body…Tilting his head up Hunter deepens the kiss before gently running his tongue over Cam's lips, who responded with opening his lips and at that moment Hunter slid his tongue into Cam's mouth, who responded with a small moan and pushing his body against Hunter's a bit more. Wincing at the pain in his back, which is against the hot spring "wall", leaned forward deepening the kiss a bit more making Cam let out another small moan, but noticing Hunter's wince he dropped his arms to Hunter's back and gently ran his fingers down his spine, causing Hunter to pull backwards wincing, "Sorry…" Cam said silently his face really flushed, smirking Hunter spoke, "No need. It's my fault for letting my guard down."

_The End…_

**A/N**: I hope you enjoyed my first fic. 3


End file.
